1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to image pickup apparatuses and electronics apparatuses mounting the same, and more particularly, to an image pickup unit having a sector, also known as shutter blade, on a subject side of a lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a general image pickup apparatus includes the sector arranged between an optical unit having the lens and the image pickup unit having an image pickup element. In order to move the shutter blade, a sector drive unit, also known as shutter device, has to be composed of a substrate that supports the sector and a drive source such as step motor. The conventional image pickup apparatus includes the sector drive unit arranged between other component elements, resulting in restrictions in design and manufacturing of the sector drive unit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-15602 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) describes the shutter device arranged on the subject side of a camera module, enabling downsizing of the shutter device and protection of the lens.
On the image pickup apparatus disclosed in Document 1, however, the camera module and the shutter device are arranged facing each other. If an impact is applied, the camera module and the shutter are brought into contact and apply loads to each other, causing the shutter blade to curve. This arises the problem in that the shutter blade cannot move smoothly.